


No Interruptions

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Is there any Gavin/Ryan where Gavin’s feeling himself up on Ryan’s couch when everyone’s left the office and Ryan comes in and smut happens?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was sent to fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com but there weren't any fics like it so I wrote one for it ^.^  
> I thought it’d be fun to try out writing smut for the first time. I hope it’s not too awful!

To say he had enjoyed sitting on Ryan’s couch for the episode of GO! would be an understatement. It was such a comfy couch, of course Gavin enjoyed it! How Ryan managed to keep it all to himself was a complete mystery to him. Maybe he’d try to convince Geoff to let him move his setup so he could sit next to Ryan… But he knew Geoff would say no because he wouldn’t trust them to keep their hands off each other. In Gavin’s defence, it was usually Ryan who started all those small touches and sneaky kisses in the office but Gavin never did anything to stop him so perhaps it was both of their faults. And Gavin did tease Ryan a fair bit so that probably evened out the blame.

They hadn’t ever had sex in the office. They had _almost_ had sex in the office numerous times but whether it was by an unexpected phone call that couldn’t be rejected or by someone coming close to walking in on them, they had always been cockblocked. Gavin would never live down the time Michael had walked into the presumably empty warehouse only to find Gavin on his knees in front of Ryan, various items of clothing scattered on the floor around them. Or the time poor Caleb had walked into the Achievement Hunter office to discover Gavin not wearing a shirt as he straddled Ryan’s lap on the couch and kissed him enthusiastically. Gavin wasn’t the luckiest person in the world when it came to choosing when to make a move on Ryan.

Now, however, the Achievement Hunter office was empty and Gavin was bored of waiting for his boyfriend… _‘And that sofa was bloody comfy’_ , Gavin thought to himself as he stood up from his own office chair to sit down on it, immediately relaxing into the soft white cushions. He had only spent a few minutes sat on the couch earlier before they had rotated again, Michael taking his place as Gavin begrudgingly overtook Jack’s desk. That couch was so comfy he couldn’t help but be jealous of Ryan.

A devious thought crossed his mind and Gavin smirked as he got himself comfortable on the couch. He’d probably have at least a good fifteen minutes before Ryan arrived so he may as well make the most of it. And he knew that the Rooster Teeth office was almost empty and the only person who was likely to walk into the Achievement Hunter room was Ryan himself. So there was nothing there to stop Gavin when he spread his legs slightly and let his hands drift downwards to rub along his inner thighs slowly, deciding to tease himself just until Ryan arrived. Then the real fun could start.

A soft moan slipped from his lips as his fingertips brushed feather-light against his crotch. His hips unconsciously twitched upwards so Gavin allowed himself to slowly palm his crotch. The action only caused Gavin’s breath to hitch slightly as his quiet whine was the only noise in the office. Ryan wouldn’t be too long, and then he could have some assistance with the growing arousal in his pants.

“Bloody hell.” Gavin muttered as he hurriedly unzipped his fly, completely disregarding any thoughts of teasing and sighing in relief when the unbearable pressure of the restricting clothing had been removed. Another louder moan filled the office when Gavin felt the dampness of pre-cum through his boxer shorts. Damn, he was hornier than he thought he’d be. Well, that’s what he got for teasing himself. But boy did he love it.

“Oh _god_.” Gavin’s voice cracked with desire as he shoved away his jeans and boxers, wrapping his hand tightly around his erection and letting out a low groan. He thought of Ryan and how excited he was for his boyfriend’s arrival and flicked a thumb over the sensitive head, rolling his hips upwards in satisfaction.

“ _Damn,_ Ryan I need you here.” He let one hand slip under his shirt, raking his fingernails over the haired expanse of his chest and swiping the pads of his thumbs over the more sensitive areas to aid the pleasuring of himself. But Gavin couldn’t help but moan in anticipation when he thought of how this was going to be _nothing_ compared to when Ryan enters the room.

Gavin spread his legs even more and slicked himself with the pre-cum that had formed at the head of his dick. A broken moan left his lips as he revelled in the feeling of the friction and the warmth on his length. The volume was amplified as he imagined how it could be Ryan’s hand as he passionately fucks Gavin into the couch.

Gavin vaguely heard the door to the office open and almost panicked but when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Ryan, he rolled his head back and bit his lip alluringly as he continued to stroke his hardened dick.

“Fucking hell, Gavin.” Ryan muttered under his breath, arousal evident in the deepness of his voice. Gavin smirked mischievously, surprising Ryan was one of his favourite things to do, especially when they were in the office. “What if someone else had walked in?”

“Mm, I knew they wouldn’t.” Gavin replied, letting his eyes flutter closed as Ryan closed the door behind him and dropped one hand to rake his fingers through Gavin’s hair, kissing him softly on the lips. He sighed lightly, a mixture of content and arousal laced in the noise.

“C’mon Ry, I’ve been waiting for you.” Gavin muttered seductively into Ryan's ear and that was all it took for him to gently knock Gavin’s hand away from his erection, replacing it with his own free hand and resuming the lavishing strokes, twisting and teasing and touching in all the ways Ryan knew Gavin loved.

Gavin’s eyes flew open when the calloused hands were retracted and replaced with teasing licks and kisses made to the sensitive head of his almost painfully hard dick. He shivered in anticipation as he recalled just how great Ryan was at blowjobs. Usually a blowjob was a blowjob, but Ryan made it seem like an _art_ the way he licked and sucked so expertly.

“Jesus Christ. Ryan, you’re so goddamn _good_ at this. _Shit_.” Gavin’s words slowly deteriorated into a mess of half-formed curses and moans as Ryan took Gavin’s whole length in his mouth, holding it there for a second before pulling back slightly and bringing his hands to nudge Gavin’s hips in invitation. Gavin grabbed a fistful of Ryan’s soft hair and began to rock forwards to match each time Ryan bobbed his head.

Ryan leaned back a bit, swirling his tongue over the head of Gavin’s dick to catch the salty taste of pre-cum before pulling away fully. He tugged Gavin’s shirt off over his head and allowed him to quickly discard Ryan’s own clothing too. Soon enough, Gavin had swivelled around on the couch so he was lying down on it on his back with his head near the door. Ryan had his right knee on the couch and left foot foot on the floor to brace himself as he admired the beautiful sight of Gavin beneath him. Ryan pulled a small bottle of KY from his bag and coated his fingers in it before gesturing for Gavin to raise his hips.

“C’mon Ryan, touch me.” Gavin begged, wiggling his hips and hooking his legs round Ryan's waist for leverage. He let out a needy whine when Ryan slipped one finger inside him which quickly turned into two then three as he scissored Gavin’s entrance and slowly prepared him, drawing out the act just to tease him as much as he possibly could.

“Oh god, _fuck me_ Ryan!” Gavin pleaded, grinding his hips downwards onto Ryan’s fingers to prove he was ready. Ryan happily complied, removing his fingers and barely having the time to line himself up before Gavin was grabbing at Ryan’s waist and forcing him to thrust all the way in. That had Gavin moaning Ryan’s name loudly and his hands managed to grab on tightly to the sofa so he didn’t end up leaving bruises or scratches on Ryan’s body.

Once Ryan was buried to the hilt, he held onto Gavin’s waist so he could angle himself in the very best way as he thrusted deeply and lavishingly into Gavin.

“Fucking hell, you’re so tight. You’re perfect.” Ryan continued to mutter his praise to Gavin until he ran out of breath, panting heavily when he could no longer form coherent sentences. Usually Ryan was the most eloquent with words so to see him barely able to form a single proper syllable just made Gavin want him even more.

Ryan moaned loudly when Gavin bucked his hips and whimpered after Ryan had obviously hit something good. Gavin released the couch with one hand and used it to pull Ryan down by his shoulder so he could capture his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

“You’re _mine_.” Ryan broke from the kiss and growled into Gavin’s ear, sending shivers through the younger man’s body as he moaned in pleasure from the combination of Ryan’s dirty talk and the perfect way he was being fucked senseless into the couch. Gavin rolled his hips forwards again when Ryan pressed his lips to the junction of Gavin’s neck and jaw, sucking and biting and relishing in Gavin’s whimpers of response.

“Oh yeah, Gavin.” Ryan murmured as Gavin shifted his hips, clenching slightly and causing Ryan to pant as he fought to keep his breath. He gradually sped up his movements until Gavin could no longer speak because of the pure arousal coursing through his body. With every second Ryan moved faster, Gavin couldn’t help but whine and groan in pleasure, his fingers tightening in the fabric of the couch.

“R-Ryan I’m so close.” Gavin moaned out, letting his head fall back to the arm of the couch as Ryan brought one hand and held onto the base of Gavin’s length, preventing him from coming. Ryan wanted to draw this out for just a little bit longer, even if it was only to tease Gavin. But he knew that Gavin loved to be teased, it only made him louder when he finally came.

“Not just yet Gav.” Ryan mumbled, thrusting deeper into Gavin until he felt his own orgasm gradually creep up on him. He started to stroke Gavin’s overly sensitive dick again and pumped it in time with the gyrations of his own hips. “That’s it baby, come for me.”

“Sh-shit Ryan, I fucking love you so much oh my god I'm gonna come- _FUCK!!_ ” Gavin cried out as Ryan fucked him and stroked his dick to guide him through his orgasm. Immediately after Gavin came all over Ryan’s fist and their bare stomachs, Ryan groaned in pleasure as he buried himself into Gavin once more before coming loudly and riding out their orgasms. Seemingly endless streams of praise flowed from his mouth so he kissed Gavin slowly and languidly just to shut himself up.

When Gavin finally broke their kiss, he let Ryan pull out and rest his forehead against his own for a few quiet, glorious moments. Then Ryan reluctantly heaved himself off the couch, feeling heavy and tired in their post-orgasmic bliss.

“Come on Gav, it’s late. We should probably get going before we get locked in.” Ryan advised, quickly and expertly cleaning up the mess they’d made with a couple of tissues from his bag and shoving them into the bin. Gavin hummed in agreement as he grinned elatedly at Ryan who took his hand and pulled him up from the couch, handing him a bundle of his clothes.

After they both dressed themselves, Gavin wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist as they walked in a companionable silence towards Ryan’s car, still in complete awe of the amazing sex they just had in the office.

“Thanks for that, Ryan.” Gavin said, stifling a yawn before smiling at his boyfriend who started up the car and pulled out of the car park to drive them both home.

“Don’t thank me, it was your idea. An exceptionally enjoyable one, might I add.” Ryan declared, keeping his eyes on the road but a quick side-glance told him all he needed to know as he saw the faint blush on Gavin’s cheeks but he smirked at him, nonetheless.

It was a mutual agreement that Gavin ended up staying over Ryan’s house for the weekend; not only did Gavin avoid getting hell from Geoff for inexplicably smelling like sex and coming home late, it also meant that they had a rather exciting weekend to look forward to. But when Monday rolled around, they had never been so grateful to work at a place where they rarely had to stand up or walk often.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
